


/red pill

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: The Eltingville Club
Genre: (three years specifically), Age Difference, Canon-Typical Body Shaming and Homophobia, Dacryphilia, Fear-wetting, Incel Vibes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nosebleed, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, lot of emphasis on how squishy and oily josh is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Comeuppance for the young pervert.
Relationships: Joshua Levy/OMC
Kudos: 13





	/red pill

"I have to walk past that school nearby to get home from work, and this little fat fuck keeps grab-assing me."

Jane was far from bad-looking. Dark hair which fell just above her waist, voluptuous chest and a big ass to match it. She was leggy, and quite proud of it. David had picked her up in college, they humped in a frat bathroom and then started dating. Fair enough, since David was the textbook Adonis -- clean-shaven and muscular, with strong features. He even shared his name with the great Michelangelo statue of yore.

"Fat fuck? What's he look like?"

"He has these four dipshit friends with him," Jane spoke while holding a cigarette between her fingers, "he's got like, a ponytail and these round glasses. Pimples all over. Total fucking incel type, probably uses the term 'Chad' unironically."

"Oh, shit, I know him."

Jane quirked a brow.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I attended high school with those four guys, they were freshman when I was a senior, I think." David tapped his lower lip, pensively. "They started some like, nerd club and I'd see them near Joe's on weekends."

"Did you bully them or something?"

"No. I mean, I didn't really _have_ to, everyone else already did and I was an adult. Felt kind of below me. I know Pete Dinunzio used to mow my lawn, and my younger sister would throw rocks at him. But yeah. Fat guy with a ponytail, I know him." Dave struggled to remember their names. There was Pete, and then, uh... Jerry? And the two other guys, who he generally avoided because they seemed absolutely out of their minds.

"Could you pick me up from work tomorrow? Just, like, give the little shit a stern talking to. He'll probably run off crying or something."

"Alright. I'm cool with that."

Most people who are that perfect externally tend to be cruel internally, and David was no exception to this. Though, in this case, he considered himself largely justified. Some shitty creeper and his shitty friends deserved a thrashing, though he wouldn't deliver it in front of his girlfriend. Unless the fella got rowdy first, anyway. Then maybe Jane would give him a pass.

Jane worked part-time in retail, not very far from the house they'd both rented in David's hometown. A few blocks between it, one of which happened to go past the local high school, where David's poor, distressed lady was accosted by ruffians of the senior-year variety. Then she'd punch out at around 5 PM, and come home. So David left the house at around 4:30, and had to wait ten minutes or so for her to come out, which was fine. He'd probably never have to do this again.

Most of the walk was uneventful, until they finally approached that high school block. David could see them. They'd hardly changed in three years, aside from a little stubble-stache Pete was now sporting. Jane's skin visibly broke out in goosebumps, as if anticipating something wild, when they finally closed in on the gang of geeks. 

"Hey Josh," Pete spoke, "your lady-claim has a boyfriend."

The fat kid, whose name was apparently Josh, immediately spun around, as did the kid next to him. (Not Jerry, the other one) He scowled.

"You're so fucking sensitive, you needed to bring a bodyguard with you?" He tutted, as if he was in the right. "Seriously hate this fucking generation of chicks." The no-name scrawny dude next to him nodded concurrently. David stepped forward, and answered him,

"I'm not her bodyguard, kid, I'm--"

"I'll have _you_ know that I turned eighteen in February, and thus am demonstrably _not a kid_. Retard."

"...Whatever. I'm her boyfriend, and if you don't cut that shit out, I'll fucking mangle you."

Josh's brow sweated a bit, but his expression showed little sign of anxiety.

"You don't scare me, cuck." He had the gall to press a finger to David's chest. "Stacy's gonna find another dick to hop on at some point, may as well be mine."

"Or mine." No-name said.

"Wh- no! Bill, you said I could--"

"Hey, I didn't say shit, just because Pete promised to back off doesn't mean _I_ will."

David couldn't believe the conversation he was hearing, which quickly grew into a fully-blown argument.

"I've been acquainting myself with the bitch for _weeks_ , if you steal all my hard work, I'll never forgive you!"

"You say that every time I'm better at something than you!"

"Well maybe if you'd--"

David, finally tiring of the frankly degrading quarrel, grabbed both boys by the backs of their shirts. Neither of them did very well at putting up a fight, though Josh was slightly more difficult to contain, if only for his sheer mass.

"Neither of you are _fucking my girlfriend_." David stated, quite plainly in fact. "In fact, I think it'd be best for you to just stop interacting with her, period. Go play Sonic or whatever, m'kay?"

Bill and Josh exchanged gazes before nodding, and David released them. All in all, a successful lesson. Or so it seemed.

* * *

Jane had made a promise to visit her parents, even gotten a day off for it. David used most of his time that day watching TV, doing errands, and so on. As it began to grow dark, he decided to have himself a walk around town. The wind was just enough to feel nice, without being a bother. It'd been a toasty May thus far, so the breeze was highly appreciated. He made his way down a residential block where he'd once lived with his mother and father many years back, and remarked how little it had changed over the past three-odd years.

His thoughts were interrupted by a clattering. Someone had pushed over a metal garbage can, directly into his path. Said someone loudly pattered away. David was prepared to leave the stranger be, until he caught that unmistakable, whipping ponytail in the light of a bug zapper.

_Oh, he's gonna get it._

David immediately gave chase. Josh was surprisingly speedy considering his stature, and once he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly picked up his pace. David tailed him through the neighborhood, and down a street, which had no sidewalks. The chase went into town, where Josh disappeared between two buildings.

It was a dead-end alleyway, but Josh was nowhere to be found. The fact that it had gotten dark certainly didn't help. Before he could make significant sense of it, the little fucker pounced out of a dumpster, not looking nearly as cool as he probably thought he did. The surprise attack sent David on his ass, but it was clear Josh had no idea where to go from there. He was quickly subdued with a punch to the face, David strategically blocking him in against the back wall with his body. Josh whined, now sent onto his back, nose gushing blood. 

"Did you seriously think you had a chance?"

Josh froze up for a moment, before slowly getting to his feet. An attempt to zoom past David was met with a resistance he couldn't break through. The space between them decreased as David closed in like a vulture on a corpse. Josh pressed back against the wall, visible in the small outdoor lights.

_Hssssss._

David quirked a brow. The hiss was soon followed by a dripping sound. Oh, this was _too_ good. The little bastard had just _pissed_ himself. Josh's chubby face turned bright red. He stammered,

"I-I-I, you, this isn't..." 

He buried his face in his hands, then peeking through his fingers expectantly. "A-aren't you going to _leave?"_

"Did I ever imply I was done with you?"

"I've already..." He shuffled a bit, gritting his teeth at the sound and sensation of the wet fabric. "You've done enough to me!" David gripped his shoulders and slammed him into the wall, which caused him to make a sort of squeal, unintentionally staggering forward into his assailant.

_God, I'm so fucking hard it's unreal._

David had little trouble physically manipulating the tubby tyrant, managing to bend him over a dumpster, ass-up. Any escape attempt was met with quick defeat. Josh sobbed in abject humiliation, and then froze when David hooked a finger into his sweatpants. "Wh-what are you--" In one swift motion, pants and underpants were tugged around Josh's ankles. David scoffed at the image, everything about it just absolutely pathetic.

"Nice _Star Wars_ underwear, spaz."

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh trembled a bit, probably a little cold in the night breeze. "Stop it!" David quietly analyzed the surface of Josh's ass as the younger continued to shout at him. It looked like oatmeal or cottage cheese, with a heavy sprinkling of acne across it. Hair was collecting in the crack, and it stank like he hadn't bathed in days. (A lack of skidmarks in his undies suggested that he at the very least wiped his ass regularly.) He buried his hands in the squishy flesh, getting another pig-squeal from Josh, who squirmed and kicked his legs against the dumpster. David slapped Josh's butt, as hard as he could muster.

"You trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Put my pants back!" 

"I don't think you've really _learned_ anything from this, so here's what I'm gonna do." He leaned over, lips nearly touching Josh's ear. "I'm gonna make you _my_ girlfriend, fat boy." Josh opened his mouth to clap back, but was silenced by the sound of a zipper. David slid his cock in between those thighs, reveling in the softness, as well as the panicked noises Josh was making.

"What the- what the fuck?! I'm not a homo, you freak!"

"Me neither," David rested an elbow on Josh's lower back, successfully pinning the other as he tore open a package of lube, "but nothing gets me off more than putting entitled jack-offs like you in their place." Josh kicked his legs as David slathered the lube between his ass cheeks. He received no warning when David buried his whole finger up his ass, yowling and beating his fists on the metal dumpster lid. This earned him another very hard spank.

"No, I-I'm sorry, I'm, please let me go, I'll never touch her again, I swear! Don't hurt me!" David ignored him, whistling a little tune instead and beginning to wiggle his finger. Josh gasped, shouting a few expletives over his shoulder. His fists clenched and spine arched. It wasn't long before David slid in a second finger, earning a yowl from his captive. He spread the hole, scissoring in and out. He looked so different. Gentle, compliant, effeminate.

"You sure you've never done this? Your ass spreads like hot butter."

"Fag! Fuck you! Lemme g- guh- fuck!"

David knew for a fact that he'd breached Josh's prostate. Every guy reacts like that. (And yes, David was experienced in such play as this.) He could feel a tightening around his digits, and a bit lower between his parted thighs, a tiny erection was making itself known. David amused himself, trying to imagine Josh reaching around his belly to grab at that microscopic thing. Brushing the lower wall of the orifice made Josh squirm even harder, looking almost like a disgruntled seal. He cried out over his shoulder, but also, subconsciously, rose his ass up to meet the sensation and rubbed his little cock on the hard metal surface of the dumpster.

"Aw," David smirked, "you _like_ it."

"No!" Josh buried his face in his hands, as if he might be able to disappear that way. And yet, his body told no lies, working in tandem with David's thrusting digits in search of pleasure. "Nhh-!" Without warning, Josh shot a wad of cum into the ground. No warning. David should've expected this virgin incel to be a quick shooter.

He was so hard he could fucking _die_.

"If you were always this cute, maybe you'd get laid. I mean, aside from right now."

"I hate you! You freak! You, you, anti-semite!"

Well, that was a new one. But David couldn't hold off any longer, and aligned the head of his cock with Josh's asshole, then popping it in up to the ridge of his glans with little trouble. Josh hissed, and David grabbed his love handles before _slamming_ the rest of his cock in. _God_ , this was the best. Taking advantage of tight little virgin shits was the best, thank Christ Jane didn't know about his little hobby. Josh had fat tears rolling down his bright-red face, choking out sobs and moans as he rutted up into his assailant like a horny dog. 

"Consider yourself lucky," David breathed, "nobody else would fuck you, I'm doing you a favor." 

Poor Josh was out of arguments to make.

"I wanna go home, I wanna," he whimpered, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for-- Ah!" David pushed into him so hard, he feared the little man might break in half. Ignoring any further pleas, he instead reached down to lift Josh up against him and hold those sweet tits. His hands roved up under Josh's shirt, groping at his chest and causing more ungodly noises to come from the little geek. 

"Nice tits, fatty."

"They're not tits!" Yet, they were just as sensitive as a good set of tits. Despite Josh being frightened and confused, he was also in sexual ecstasy, head rolling back onto David's shoulder. His body shook around David's dick, and it felt incredible. He bit into the soft, oily skin on Josh's neck. Josh had long since given up on making coherent sentences, instead allowing loose syllables to fall from his gaping, drooling mouth.

He came again, and still without warning. This one spluttered out onto his shirt. David was about to follow, and he slammed Josh's body back onto the dumpster, causing him to yelp in pain as blood dripped from his nose. He fucked into Josh like he would an inflatable sex doll, and his voice made an obscene symphony of moans and cries.

Finally, David blew his wad inside of Josh. Violently. And Josh reacted as if David was cumming pure acid, sobbing and even dry-heaving. David rode it out, skin-on-skin slapping becoming a constant sound. Then, finally, he was done. He took a moment to catch his breath, Josh not bothering to move at all. He pulled out. A glob of cum spilled from Josh's backside, tinged with a bit of virginal blood. As his anus twitched, the fluid bubbled forward and dripped down his thighs. David nonchalantly wiped himself off and pulled his pants back up, before rounding the dumpster to meet Josh's gaze. His victim was now red in the face, cheeks wet, brows wrinkled, lower lip trembling and nose bleeding profusely.

"Now I'm not gonna see you near my girlfriend anymore, right?"

Josh mewled and nodded in agreement. David patted his head. "There we go, pissbaby. You want a walk home?"

" _No_."

"That's what I figured. Have a good night!"

And with that, he was gone, and satisfied with a job well done. The youth of Eltingville had ought to be educated better on decent manners.


End file.
